


Protecting You

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Explicit Language, Hospitalization, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Pain, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Protective Jack, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack love each other so much. But when Jack dissappears Mark finds clues that lead to a horrible truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret

**Mark's P.O.V**

Apparently my mind hated me. It was 8:00 in the morning and I didn't want to be awake. I usually woke up at around ten but I couldn't sleep anymore. I lay in our bed and stared up at the ceiling. Jack shifted beside me and moved closer. I smiled and held him in my arms. Goddamn, he was adorable when he slept.

Jack moved again and I saw his eyes open. "Good morning," I said. "Mornin' beautiful," he replied. "If anyone's beautiful, it's you," I told him as I kissed his forehead. "Shut up," he giggled. I sat up and yawned. "What woke ye up so early?" Jack asked. "My brain cares nothing about my sleep schedule so I decided, fuck it," I replied. 

He laughed quietly. I loved hearing him laugh. It always made me smile."I guess I should get up too. Ye already got me up." "Sorry I woke the baby," I teased. "Oh, be quiet you," he said as he got up out of bed. I stood up and went into the living room. I picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The first thing I saw was a DVD menu.

 "Jack, you left your South Park DVD in the player again," I said. "So? I don't know why ye always want me ta take it out. I'm just gonna watch it later." I rolled my eyes. "If you leave a disk in the player then it will overheat and possibly burn down the house."

"Way to bring some joy to the mornin'," he said sarcastically as he put the disk away. I changed channels to the news. The wonderful smell of bacon hit me and my mouth started to water. Jack could make the best breakfasts ever. 

"I decided ta give it to ya here rather than have ye walk all the way to the table," he said as he slid a plate of food into my hands. "Jack, what would I ever do without you?" I asked in mock seriousness. "Ye probably couldn't even put on yer socks wit'out me," he laughed. I smiled and began eating.

"So, Matthias wants me to record a challenge with them today. Would you want to come?" I questioned. Jack sat beside me. I saw a look on his face that I had never seen before. I couldn't place it's name. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. 

"I have stuff ta do today," he responded. "And I have ta go now as a matter of fact." I frowned. "But I wanted to do stuff with you." He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry. But it's important. Can't miss it." I sighed. "Okay. Want do you have to do anyway?" He looked away from me. 

"Can't tell ya," he replied. "What do you mean you can't tell me?" I asked. "It's private. Just forget about it." I knew then that the conversation was over. He stood up and went to our room, presumably to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later he was fully clothed in his normal attire. He wore a septiceye t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed my famous red flannel shirt. 

"You're wearing my flannel why?" I asked with a smirk. "I love yer shirt. When I wear it, it's like being wit' ye all the time." I smiled. "Okay." He crossed the room and and kissed me on the lips. "I'll see ya soon," he whispered. He grabbed his cap and placed it on his head before leaving. I went back to watching the news. "Well, today will be boring," I said to myself.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I walked down the street casually. People gave me smiles and some kids came up to me, asking for an autograph. I couldn't help but grin at them. I loved small children, they were adorable. Mark and I had talked about maybe adopting a kid of our own. But that was never going to happen now.

The warehouse I was due to be at was pretty run down. Paint peeled from the walls and the wooden beams were rotting. Almost all of the windows were cracked or completely shattered. The lights that worked were dim and barely shone. I sighed and thought about Mark. I could see his face, brown eyes dancing with joy, his smile that could melt my heart. I would probably never see him again. 

"So, you came," a female voice from behind me spoke up. "Of course I did. I wasn't going ta skip out." She smiled maliciously. "No, you wouldn't. Especially because of what would happen to Mark if you did." 

"Ye promised ya wouldn't hurt him," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm a woman of my word Sean," she replied. "Don't call me Sean," I growled. "I'm sorry _Jack_ ," she said, emphasizing my name. She strode over to where I stood and grabbed my wrist. Damn, she was strong.

"I will enjoy this so much," she whispered. A sharp pain in the back of my head made me cry out and I fell into darkness. 


	2. New Clues and the First Part of Torture

**Mark's P.O.V**

I was worried about Jack. He had been gone for ten hours and no word had come from him. I pulled out my phone and dialed Wade's number. He answered on the third ring. 

_"Hello?"_

"Wade, I'm freaking out right now!"

_"Woah, slow down! What's the matter?"_

"Jack's been gone all day and he hasn't called me or anything."

_"God Mark. So he's been gone awhile. It's no big deal. He's probably just busy."_

"But Jack isn't like this. He usually calls if he's going to be out this long."

_"Jesus Christ. Okay, how's about me and Bob come over? Will that make you feel better?"_

"Yes."

_"Alright. Be there in a few."_

He ended the call. I paced back and forth in the living room, wondering where the hell Jack was. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Bob and Wade standing on the porch. 

"Okay, why are you so freaked out about Jack being gone?" Bob asked. "Because he doesn't do shit like this," I replied. "Did he tell you that he was going out?" Wade questioned. "Yeah."

He sighed. "Dammit Mark. He'll be back soon. I promise you that." I still wasn't sure. "You know what? I'll call him," I said while pulling out my phone again. I hit Jack's contact and put the phone to my ear. 

A noise from our bedroom startled me. With my phone still pressed to my ear I walked in and looked at Jack's nightstand in shock. 

His phone, playing my outro music, lay on the stand and looked like it hasn't been touched all day.

"He left his phone?" Wade asked. I jumped at least ten feet in the air at his sudden appearance. "Why would he do that?" I picked Jack's phone up and hit the reject call button. "This is weird," I said. "Jack never leaves without his phone."

"Hey, check his messages. Maybe they'll leave a clue about where he went," Bob suggested. "I don't know," I responded skeptically. "Just do it," Wade commanded. I did as told. In the message log in saw a name I didn't know. I opened the conversation. 

"Oh my God."

**Jack's P.O.V**

I woke up to a pounding headache. God, what happened to me? Memories began to flood my mind as soon as I asked the question. I was in an abandoned warehouse that nobody knew I was at with a crazy bitch that wanted to kill me. This was the best day of my life. 

"Good evening Jack," her sickening voice called from beside me. I looked up to see her standing over me, a smile painted on her lips. "Get the fuck away from me," I growled. She laughed. I tried to stand up but something held me down. I looked and saw that my wrists were chained to a stake in the ground. 

"I'm gonna get ya fer this," I snarled at her. She laughed once again. I saw her move to the side and my eyes widened when I noticed a table with many weapons on it. There were knives, saws, lighters, guns and many other things. My heart rate picked up. "W-what are ya gonna do ta me?" I asked.

"I'm just going to have a little fun," she replied. She walked over to the table and picked up a knife. "Don't scream," she commanded. "We don't want anybody to hear you now do we?" A sudden wave of pain hit me in the shoulder. She had slashed the knife down my arm and had made a deep cut.

My eyes were blurry with tears. I held back a scream. She would probably hurt me even more if I showed I was in pain.She continued to cut my arms, the pain growing every second. By the time she was done my arms were covered with angry dark red slashes. Blood oozed from the cuts and dripped onto the floor. I felt dizzy and I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Ready for round two?" I heard her say before I passed out. 


	3. Information

~~~~**Wade's P.O.V**

"Oh my god," Mark said softly. "Hey, what did you find?" I questioned. He handed me phone.

 _Messages Log: Gabrielle_ _Date: 7/19/1x_

_Gabrielle: Hello there Jack. Long time no see._

_Jack: What the fuck?!?! How the hell did you get my number bitch?_

_Gabrielle: Is that any way to talk to a lady?_

_Jack: Is there a lady present? Cause it's certainly not you._

_Gabrielle: You still have such a way with words Jackaboy._

_Jack: Don't fucking call me that. Only friends can. Now how in the name of fuck did you get my number?_

_Gabrielle: I have friends in high places Jack. Besides, I'm not here to chit-chat. I have a proposition for you. Give Mark back to me and I will never bother you again._

_Jack: Hell no! Do you think I'm a fucking idiot?_

_Gabrielle: My my, don't you have quite the vocabulary. Well, if you don't give Mark to me I guess maybe I'll take one of your friends then. How about the big guy, Bob is it? He'll do fine._

I glanced at Bob with a shocked look. "No one named Gabrielle has ever spoken to me," he stated. I looked back at the texts.

_Date: 7/20/1x_

_Gabrielle: Guess you found out I was bluffing huh? Bob's not my type anyway. What about your attractive friend Wade then?_

I gasped. This bitch had been targeting me too?

_Date: 7/21/1x_

_Gabrielle: I admit it. I bluffed about Wade too. But if you don't bring Mark too me I'll take your friend Ken. I've always had a thing for men with beards._

_Date: 7/22/1x_

_Gabrielle: Wow, I thought you would've helped Ken. Maybe he's not enough. You know, your friend Cry is pretty sexy. I've even caught a glimpse of his face. Hand Mark over and this problem will be solved._

_Date: 7/23/1x_

_Gabrielle: You didn't help Cry? I'm suprised at you. But I have been bluffing lately. Hear me out on this. I'll take your friend Felix. He's pretty sexy too. I like him a lot. Sweedish men always turn me on._

_Date: 7/24/1x_

_Gabrielle: You wouldn't even come to Felix's rescue? That's sad Jack, I thought you were better than that. I guess it's good I've been bluffing all this time. But now I'm serious. I'll just take Mark when he's alone. It'll be easy. I just have to wait for the right moment._

_Jack: Don't you fucking dare come near Mark you bitch!_

_Gabrielle: Oh goodie, you replied. But it doesn't matter anyway. I'll catch Mark off guard and then I'll be out of your precious green hair forever._

_Jack: I'll make a deal with you. Take me instead. I'll do whatever you want. Just please don't hurt Mark again._

_Gabrielle: Hmm, you would work nicely. I guess an offer like this can't be refused. I'll take it Jack. Meet me at the coffee shop on 5th Street. Tell no one._

_Jack: Okay. I'm yours._

_No more messages_

I looked at Mark. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He collapsed to the ground and sobbed.


	4. The Realization

**Mark's P.O.V**

I fell to the ground and stared to cry. Jack sacrificed himself to a crazy woman for me. I didn't even know who she was. But the name Gabrielle was so familiar. 

I gasped when it hit me. Both Bob and Wade jumped at it. Gabrielle, the insane bitch I had dated in high school for two years. She had been my stalker for ages until I had finally agreed to a date. We kept going out, but I never really liked her. I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I continued to date her. Then came one night I would never forget. 

We were at a friend's house. It was a Saturday and people were drunk as hell. I wasn't allowed to drink of course but Gabrielle did. After awhile she got pretty tipsy and she led me into a bedroom saying she wanted to show me something. Boy was I stupid to follow her.

She took off her clothes and forced me to take off mine. Then came the horrible part. She wanted to have sex but I didn't. She got mad and forced me onto the bed. At seventeen years old I had been fucking raped. I still relived the memory countless times. 

Jack had been my friend back then. We met when his family moved to L.A when he was eight. I had run to his house, sobbing, with my pants around my ankles and no shirt on. Gabrielle had followed me. Jack pulled me inside and then had a brutal fight with Gabrielle. He knocked her out then called the police. Gabrielle was taken away and I had never heard from her again.

"Mark?" Bob said softly. I looked up into his eyes. "Mark, don't worry. We'll find him." He helped me up and pulled out his phone. "I'm calling the police. 

**Bob's P.O.V**

I dialed 9-1-1 and waited for someone to pick up. I heard a click and a female voice. 

_"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_

"My friend. I believe he's been kidnapped," explained. She listened carefully as I described every detail I knew. She told me that some officers would be here in twelve minutes. I thanked her and hung up.

Mark was still on the ground with Wade beside him. I couldn't help but feel miserable. Jack was my friend too. To think, he was somewhere with a crazy bitch that could kill him. It made me shudder. I prayed that Jack would be safe.

**Mark's P.O.V**

The police officers were in my house, searching for clues. Why was this fucking happening? Why did Jack do this? God, I felt horrible. One officer began asking me questions and I tried to answer them all. After an hour they left.

I looked at the clock. It was already ten. I couldn't believe that I had been talking to Jack only twelve hours before on the dangers of leaving a disk in the player. I remembered seeing him roll his eyes and make an exaggeration of taking it out.

"Mark, come on, you gotta stop crying," Wade said. I hadn't even realized that I was. But now I could feel the wetness running down my face. I dragged an arm across my eyes and wiped the tears away. 

"You should probably get some sleep," Bob suggested. "No, I have to wait for Jack," I responded. But even as I said that I felt sleepy. Bob and Wade gently pushed me to bed. "We'll watch out for him. Now sleep," Wade commanded. I got in bed and pulled the blanket over me. My arm instantly went to Jack's side of the bed. I was so used to holding him when I slept. 

I cried for what seemed like an eternity. Soon, I had cried myself to sleep. 


	5. Remembering The Pain

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was in intense pain. My arms were raw from the cutting yesterday and I noticed that the scars weren't pretty. Then again, what scars were? Sunlight streamed through the window high up on the second floor of the warehouse. I couldn't see Gabrielle anywhere. Taking a deep breath I started to try and get my chains loose.

"Trying to escape? You naughty boy," Gabrielle spoke from behind me. I felt the blood drain from my face. "Let's fix that," she said maliciously as she strode over to the table. She picked up a lighter and then put it close to my face.

"Have you ever been burned?" she asked quietly. I slowly shook my head no. An immense pain shot through my side as she placed the flame there. Another stab of pain hit me when she burned my arms. That was the worst of it. My arms screamed in pain and I tried hard not to scream myself.

"Are those tears Jack?" she questioned. "Are you actually crying?" "N-no," I stammered. She shook her head. "The little Irish leprechaun is crying. Well, I guess it's not too hard to believe. I'll be right back. Don't try to escape." "I'm not making any promises," I spat at her. She left the room. I hung my head and cried. Suddenly, I had a vivid flashback of the night Mark had come to my house, sobbing and hardly any clothes on.

**-Flashback- (Still in Jack's P.O.V)**

I was playing a game of Happy Wheels with my brother. It was a spikefall level so of course I was the one playing. Sadly, I was supposed to use Billy and Bobby as it was a challenge. 

"Screw you Billy!" I shouted at the computer. My brother was on the ground laughing. It was funny since he was grown now but was acting like someone my age. A pounding from downstairs startled us both. Someone was banging on the door so hard I thought it would fall off the hinges. I ran to open it and found Mark crying on my porch with barely any clothes on him save for a pair of jeans. 

"Mark, what the hell happened to ya?" I asked. He stumbled in and began to cry again. "I-it was G-Gabrielle," he stammered. "S-she r-raped me." I was furious. I knew that bitch was trouble the first time I met her. "Where is she?" I asked, my voice rising in anger. "I t-think she's outside," he whispered. "Brian, take Mark ta my room and give him a shirt of mine," I told my brother. "I've gotta go talk to this bitch." 

I walked outside to find Gabrielle. She stood in the driveway with only a very long t-shirt covering her body. "Where's Mark?" she snapped. "Inside. I'm giving ya two seconds ta get the fuck off my property or I'm gonna beat your ass," I replied furiously. I was met with a punch in the jaw. I stumbled back, suprised, but then I lunged at her. She was pretty strong for someone her size but I was finally able to lock her out. I called the police and few minutes later and they took her away.

I went upstairs to tend to my now black eyes and broken nose. I heard Mark in my room. He was crying again and it was breaking my heart. I walked in silently and sat next to him on my bed. "Hey," I spoke softly. "Hey," he replied. "Are ye okay?" I questioned. "No, I'm fucking not okay!" he snapped. I cowered at his outburst. He noticed and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's-it's just that-" He trailed off and started to sob. 

"It was horrible Jack!" he cried. "She was all on me and it was horrible." I held him close to me. "She's gone now Mark," I whispered. "She won't hurt ya anymore." He smiled at little at that. Mark spent the night at my house and soon after, we had gotten together. I vowed to never let anyone hurt him like that again.

**-Flashback Over-**

Gabrielle came back in with two guys. They were big and muscular and mean looking. "Who are they?" I asked quietly. "A few friends to help me," she replied. One guy slapped me across the face. I was suprised at it. The slap was so strong I thought I was going to have a concussion. They continued to beat me up. Gabrielle watched with a smile on her lips. 

I was hit in the back of my head and I felt something warm and wet running. I fell unconscious for the third time.


	6. We're Here to Help

**Mark's P.O.V**

I woke up to someone standing over me. I fell out of bed when I saw him. I picked myself up and sighed.

"God Felix, give me a heart attack why don't you?" He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." "When did you get here? And why are you here?" I questioned. "Wade called me. I flew in this morning. Cry's coming later and so is Ken." I nodded to show that I was listening. 

"So, what exactly happened to Jack?" he asked. "He was kidnapped. My old girlfriend Gabrielle took him," I replied solemnly. "Gabrielle?" Felix said. "The insane psyco bitch you dated in high school? I always knew something was wrong with that chick." I sat back down and put my head in my hands. 

"Hey, it'll be okay. We'll find Jack. I promise." I smiled at his comforting words. "Come on. You should have some breakfast." I followed him to the kitchen and was surprised to find Ken sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading the paper. "Hey Ken," I greeted him. He looked up and grinned. 

"Hey Mark. Been awhile huh?" he said as he got up and gave me a hug. "How're you pulling through right now?" he asked. "I don't know yet. I can't believe it's only been twenty-four hours since I talked to Jack." He gave me a sad smile. 

"We'll find him. It could take awhile, but we'll find him. We're here to help." A knock came from the door. I opened it and found Cry with his mask pushed up just enough to see his mouth. "Hey Mark," he said, and pulled me into a hug. "Hey Cry. Glad you could make it," I replied. 

"Me too. Any word about Jack?" he asked. I shook my head. "No. I'm really scared for him." He shook his head. "I'm going to kill the person who took him." "You might not want to," I said. "It's a woman who has him." He scoffed. "Woman or not I'm gonna kick some ass when I get ahold of her."

"Where do you think she could have taken him?" Ken questioned. "I don't know. I wish people would stop asking me that," I replied as I threw my hands in the air. "Sorry," Ken mumbled. "No, I'm sorry Ken," I said. "I'm just really stressed out. It's bad enough that Jack is gone but to know the psyco who took him is even worse."

"Wait, you know this chick?" Cry asked. "She used to be my girlfriend," I replied. "Back in high school." "Why'd you two break up?" Ken asked. I winced at the memory. The only person who knew about that night was Jack and possibly his brother. Well, I had to tell them sooner or later. 

"She, um, she raped me," I whispered. There was silence for all of three seconds. "What?!" Cry shouted. "You were raped and you never bothered to tell us?!" "Cry, calm down," Felix snapped at him. "It was probably a hard time for him. Think about it. You would probably have kept it a secret too."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Cry muttered. "It's just that I knew a guy who was raped once and he never got over it." I nodded. Ken then spoke up. "Hey, you mentioned that Jack and this chick-" 

"Her name is Gabrielle."

"Whatever her name is, you said they texted a few times? Let me see the phone." I handed over Jack's cell and they viewed the conversation. "How the hell does this bitch know what my face looks like?" Cry asked angerly. I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she was bluffing."

"Oh, she's in for a legit ass-kicking when I see her," Cry said. "I know. You've mentioned it," I replied. "Have the police done anything about this yet?" Felix asked. "As far as I know, they haven't done shit," I answered. "They say that since Jack left with her willingly that it's not a big deal." 

"Not a big deal? Are they fucking insane?!" Cry exploded. "Jack could be dead for all we know and they say it's not a big fucking deal?!" The words 'Jack could be dead' made me shudder. "That's it. I'm taking matters into my own fucking hands," Cry announced. "And don't you worry. We'll find him." I smiled. Knowing I had my friends with me made me feel so much better. 

"Yeah, I know we will."


End file.
